


My Weakness

by chaymoonrin



Series: When Job Gets Boring [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaymoonrin/pseuds/chaymoonrin
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been dating for a few weeks now, their relationship has been good and fluffy so far until Magnus gets his first heat in the middle of school making Alec’s beast come out in order to protect and claim what is his.





	My Weakness

Alec Lightwood is a normal alpha teenager, a responsible son, and brother, an athlete, respectful student, a proud gay and former shy boy especially in front of cute boys. Or at least he used to be shy and very awkward until he met Magnus Bane his current boyfriend, of course, the beginning was awkward full of stuttering words and blushing faces, but how can someone blame him when Magnus is the most gorgeous and flirty person he has ever met, but it was also very comfortable to be around him so the awkwardness soon faded away. The part that is beginning to worry Alec is this weird feeling at the pitch of his stomach every time he is around Magnus, it feels foreign as if is not his but his animal’s part, he tends to brush it out as the fact that he is an alpha and his boyfriend an Omega so he just wants to protect him.

 

“Alec!... see he has zoned out again, and there is that goofy smile too” Jace complained, bringing him out of his daydreaming, it has become common since he began dating Magnus, his siblings enjoyed making fun of that.

“Oh Jace don’t be so grumpy, it is not his fault you are single and unlovable” Isabelle defended Alec.

“Excuse me, but I am pretty much lovable and I already set my eye in my new prey, just give me a couple of days and I will no longer be single” The three siblings were currently eating lunch at the cafeteria, Alec now paying attention to them again thinking better of that he decided to dream about his boyfriend was much more interesting than listening to his siblings argue.

“Yeah, whatever. So, Alec, how are things going with Magnus?” Isabelle changed topic no longer interested in discussing with the blonde guy in front of her.

“Great, we have a date tomorrow night” he tried not to give too much information she could use against him.

“What! Why haven’t you told me? what have you planned?” she was excited, Isabelle has become Alec and Magnus fan since she found out they were dating, especially because Alec has never been happier and Magnus became her shopping partner.

“Actually, I was just thinking about a movie night and…” Alec began explaining his plans when a strange sensation hit his body like a wave when a peculiar smell reached his nostrils. It was a familiar yet new smell, so tempting so arousing, he could feel his pupils dilating and without registering he stood up and began walking towards that smell.

“Alec? Where are you going?” His sibling tried to call after him but he could only hear them in the background, no longer paying attention to his surroundings and kept walking.

He continued walking until the smell became stronger, to this point it was hypnotizing almost intoxicating it clouded his human rezoning and called his animal side out, he almost lost his composure completely when he saw Magnus running through the halls scared. It took Alec a minute to realize what was happening. Magnus was being chased by a handful of teenage alphas and the delicious smell was coming from the frightened omega, Magnus was in heat.

The image of his Omega boyfriend in heat being chased by hormonal wild alphas triggered his alpha instinct of protecting _his_ omega mated or not, Magnus was his or at least that’s what his animal side think. He began chasing Magnus as well but before he could reach him the omega locked himself in the janitor’s closet, the rest of the Alphas began to bang the door calling the poor omega denigrating names such as whore, slut, fuck hole, etc.

Magnus terrified and overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling and the bunch of guys chasing him opened the janitor closet and locked himself inside curling on the floor, shaking and sweating. At sixteen years old, he has never experienced a heat before, people says the first heat of an omega is the strongest one, the Omega expels so many pheromones it can make unmated alphas around him lose their minds.

The banging and shouting coming from outside were not helping with his nerves at all, he was feeling hot, his butt hole is leaking so muck he can already his pants become damp, his tummy is hurting, so is his member and his nipples and he can’t stop shaking. He is terrified, he just wants to go home, he wants his dad and his mom, a part of him also wants Alec to be there but he brushed the thought away, Alec is an unmated alpha he can’t be with him right now.

He took his phone from his pocket snakingly typing his dad’s number, he answered almost right away.

“Hello?” answered a male voice.

“D-dad, ” Magnus said stuttering.

“Magnus? What happen, sweetheart? Are you okay?” his father asked worriedly.

“Daddy help me please” the Omega couldn’t help crying in despair.

“Magnus, tell me what happens? Where are you?” Asmodeus was now freaking out after hearing his pup crying for help.

“In s-school… I’m in heat, daddy please c-come for me, I’m scared” Magnus was now crying loudly.

“Oh Maggie, of course, I’ll go pick you don’t move from where you are, just relax baby I’ll be there soon I promise” Magnus ended the call soon after, not able to answer anymore.

 

Alec saw red when he saw the bunch of alphas insulting his boyfriend but before he could attack them to protect his omega Mr. Garroway and other teachers arrived to intervene and stop all the mad alphas.

“What is going on here?! “Shouted Mr. Garroway managing to intimidate all the young teenagers but not Alec.

“An Omega boy got his first heat and now he’s hiding there sir.” a beta girl explained. He began to approach the door and all the alphas including Alec growled but backed away when Mr. Garroway gave them a menacing and imposing look.

“Hello? Who is in there? Are you okay?” Mr. Garroway knocked the closet door, there was no answer but now that all the noises were silenced they could hear the cries and whimpers coming from inside.

“Magnus!” Alec rushed to the door trying to protect his Omega but Mr. Garroway held him back.

“I don’t think it is a good idea to get near him boy, stay behind I’ll help him I promise” Mr. Garroway assured Alec, understanding as an alpha how important it is to protect his Omega. Alec obliged himself to obey.

“Magnus? It’s me, Mr. Garroway, can you open the door, please? We want to help you” the teacher’s voice became soft.

“No! I-I w-want my dad” a soft answer was heard followed by more whimpers and cries. Alec was clenching his fist so hard he could feel his nails breaking his own skin.

“Ok, calm down we will call your parents,” Mr. Garroway said looking back at one of the teachers to ask her to call Magnus’ parents.

“His father is on his way here,” said the teacher after some minutes.

“Okay, guys go back to class”. The teachers began to escort all the alphas that were slowly beginning to recover their senses to their classrooms but Alec refused to move an inch away from where he was. If he cannot be with Magnus at least he will stay until he is sure his Omega is fine. Thankfully Mr. Garroway understood and let him stay.

The halls were now empty except for Alec, Mr. Garroway, and Mrs. Loss an omega teacher trying to comfort Magnus from outside. The boy was still refusing to open the door if it was not his father. Alec knew Mr. Bane was the only family Magnus has left after his mother death a couple years ago, that is probably why he is the only person he trusts. Alec would like Magnus to trust him enough to open the door for him but to be honest he cannot even trust himself near Magnus right now, so he accepted to give him space.

Right when Magnus was beginning to cry harder and feel more pain his father arrived rushing to the closet door.

“Maggie, it’s me, daddy” Mr. Bane gently knocked the door, it didn’t take long before the lock was removed, Asmodeus looked around him before carefully opening the door and closing it behind him once he was inside.

A couple minutes later the door opened again and out came Asmodeus tenderly holding a shaking Magnus in his arms, the boy looked pale, drenched in sweat and had his face buried on the crook of his father’s neck, holding him for dear life.

The scene stirred the animal in Alec once again, he could not stand seeing other alpha touching his omega in heat, without thinking what he was doing he almost jumped over Asmodeus not caring the man was tall and muscular but Mr.Garroway stopped him, holding him from his chest, Mrs. Loss had to intervene too because a young unmated alpha was really unpredictable.

“Mine!” He growled but Asmodeus ignored him and continued taking his son away. Right now, he was not Mr. Bane the cool dad he met a week ago when Magnus introduced them, right now he was an alpha protecting his pup from the world.

Ten minutes after they left the building Alec began to come back to his senses, he was sweating, breathing unevenly, and his heart beating a mile per hour. He looked around him, Mr. Garroway was still holding him until he felt Alec relax and his pupils go back to normal.

“Sorry” he apologized ashamed for letting his instincts get over him.

“It’s okay son, I was your age once too and I know how terrible hormones are. The teacher patted his back before walking away not before making sure Alec was okay.

 

 

As soon as Asmodeus arrived home he placed his son on his bed, helped him change his uncomfortable clothes, and gave him some hormone suppressants but he knew they will only make the heat bearable what pained him the most was locking Magnus’ door from outside. Omega’s heat is a nightmare not only for the omega but also for his loved ones. It is never easy to ignore a loved one suffering asking for help and not being able to help them at all.

Hormones and instincts take over their rational mind and make them act out of them self to appease the pain and heat.

“Dad! …Please!... Help me!... I need you!” Magnus cried when the heat became unbearable for the small omega. ‘He is so young’ Asmodeus thought, ‘he still does not understand what is it that his body is craving, he just feels an emptiness but does not know how to fill it’.

“It hurts so bad!” he continued begging the rest of the day but when he noticed his father was not going to answer his pleads he gave up and only cried his heart out.

It was probably the worst weekend in the Bane’s house but on Sunday afternoon the heat finally began to subside, now there was no longer pain,  just a little bit of fever and a terrible headache after crying day and night the last two days.

Once he was strong enough to stand from his bed he took a shower changed into fresh clothes and removed the wet sheets from his bed.

“Dad? I’m hungry” he softly knocked the door of his room in hopes his father would open it this time. Thankfully he did and enveloped him in his arms as soon as he saw him, Magnus returned the hug and buried his face on his father’s chest “I’m sorry” he felt ashamed but he was not able to cry anymore.

“You have nothing to apologize about honey, it is not your fault at all. I should be the one apologizing for not knowing how to help you. Lucy would have known what to do” Asmodeus kissed his son’s head feeling nostalgia for his late wife, until he felt Magnus’ stomach growling.

“Come on, let’s feed you” He dragged his boy to the kitchen to feed him after two days of starving him.

 

 

Magnus was lying on his bed exhausted and with a full stomach he almost fell asleep when his father knocked his door, he turned around to see him peeking through the door.

“Maggie, I know you are tired but you have visits and is a very persistent one,” said his father before moving aside to let a worried looking Alec in.

“Don’t stay for too long Alec, he needs to rest” Asmodeus said before leaving them alone.

Alec turned to greet Magnus who looked completely worn out, with his skin paler than normal, dark circles under his eyes and messy hair, but even in that moment he was beautiful in Alec’s eyes.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”. Magnus asked leaning on his elbows to see his boyfriend better, he looked so handsome as always and he was feeling so ugly he felt naked.

“I came to see you of course you got me dead worried” he approached the bed where he laid bringing Magnus closer to him and planting a sweet kiss on his forehead.

“I’m sorry dear, I will take heat suppressants from now on I promise. It was something I don’t want to experience ever again” Magnus said softly laying his arm around his waist and looking at those hazel eyes he missed so much these days.

“Don’t worry about that yet, for now just rest” he tenderly caressed his boyfriend’s cheek and almost cringed at how adorable he looked with his sleepy eyes.

It didn’t take long before Magnus fell asleep in Alec’s embrace. The alpha couldn’t be happier holding his omega in the safety of his arms, enjoying the exquisite post heat aroma he has and the warmth of his body pressed against him lulled hi to sleep as well, with a smile on his face knowing he found his mate.


End file.
